Trinity Angels
The Trinity Warriors, a trio of supernatural beings with power over the ancient elements of wind, fire, and earth, each charged with guarding the Trinity Gems and the 99 “social gremlins” imprisoned within. When an archeologist uncovered the gem, accidentally releasing the demons, there was hell to pay. Enter Maria Barbella, Gianna Barbella, and Teresa Barbella, the daughters of said archeologist, who had to right their mother’s wrong by taking on the mantle of the Trinity Warriors. Given incredible powers, and equally incredible bodies to match, these Trinity Angels had to corral all 99 evil imps before they laid waste to an unsuspecting world. Trinity Angels Waking up in a wooden area in Long Island, the Trinity Angels did not recognize themselves in their new bodies let alone each other. Drawing her sword, an angered Gianna, the Fire Angel, demanded to know what they had done to her, when then she stumbled on a man’s headless body. Fearful that they might blame her for killing him, Gianna ran away. Trying to figure out what happened to her, Teresa, the Earth Angel, remembered her name just as a car came out of the woods and almost ran her over. As three men possessed by imps came out of the car, Tonguelasher snared Teresa with his tongue while Maria, the Storm Angel, ran away certain that she was having a dream and hid. Cutting Tonguelasher’s tongue with her sword, Gianna freed Teresa and they introduced themselves. As Trenchmouth chased her to a bridge, Maria, surrounded from all sides, fell off after an imp pushed her. As she fell down, Maria remembered what happened to her. Like The Verb, Not The Noun! As she fell toward the ground, Maria remembered who she was, and spreading her wings, she ascended into the air, enthralled by the power of the Trinity Gem. While Maria battled the imps, Teresa and Gianna came across Mokey Grainger, a guy looking for his friend Bruce. Thinking that he was one of the imps, Gianna punched Mokey on the nose and threw him on the ground. Stopping Gianna from hurting him, Teresa asked Mokey what he was doing there, when then Tonguelasher, Twin–Bill, and the Prick attacked. As Twin–Bill lunged at Teresa and Mokey, the trees belted him to protect them. Swooping down, Maria told her sisters to surround Tonguelasher, and as they did triple beams of energy came out of the gems on their chests that absorbed him, freeing the man whose body he was possessing. As Maria told her sisters that they agreed to accept their Earth–based powers to combat the imps, Mokey realized that Teresa was the one that saved him. Thought noticing Mokey’s infatuation with her, Teresa remembered that she was getting married that day. Get Me To The Church On Time! While Maria showed her sisters how to use their powers, Gianna remembered how to change back to normal, but she refused to tell the others. As Teresa confronted Gianna over what she knew and said that the she believed her when she said that she did not kill the man they found because she could tell when she was lying, they realized that the headless corpse was Mokey’s friend, Bruce. Accusing Gianna of killing Bruce, Mokey considered reporting her to a couple of cops that Trenchmouth called earlier, when then Bruce’s headless body stood up and started walking toward the police. Realizing that an imp had possessed Bruce, Maria and Gianna captured it and restored Bruce’s head while Teresa and Mokey distracted the police. As they walked back to Mokey’s car, he and Teresa connected emotionally, but then her sisters swooped down with Bruce and interrupted them. Seeing how sad Teresa was that she was missing her wedding, Gianna showed her sisters how to change back much to her chagrin. Much to his dismay, Mokey drove the sisters to the church. Eaten By The Flaming Queen While Teresa watched Mokey drive away after he dropped them off at the church, Gianna asked her if she was having second thoughts, but Teresa said that she was not. Going inside the church, Maria had a flashback where she saw her mother, Angelina Barbella, screaming in terror at something that she had trouble remembering, while Teresa’s fiancé, Tony, yelled at her for making him worry. Meanwhile, Mokey decided to go back to stop the wedding. As the guests arrived, and the sisters wondered if the imps were inside Tony’s relatives, Teresa begged Gianna to keep quiet during the ceremony. During the ceremony, as the priest recited the opening prayers, the remaining 97 imps attacked. Oddly enough, Tony’s relatives were armed, and so a firefight ensued. Enraged, Teresa joined her sisters and they transformed into the Angels. As the battle ensued, Trenchmouth approached the girl’s mother with the Black Gem and released the Flaming Queen, the imp’s mother, from within her. Seeing the Queen reminded Maria how she and her sisters became the Angels. A day earlier, at the museum where their mom worked, the girls fought over the Trinity gem, which broke in three and changed them. Shooting a blast of fire into the crowd, the Flaming Queen killed all of Tony’s family, when just then, Mokey stormed into the church to stop the wedding. Flanked by Tony and Mokey, Teresa had to choose which one to save from the Queen’s fire. Reacting instinctively, she jumped toward Mokey and pushed him out of the way, while the blast hit Tony in the hand and burned it away. Standing up to the Queen, Teresa pleaded with her mother to fight against the demon inside her. At her sister’s urging, Teresa escaped with the other two Angels while the imps took the Queen away. Watching them fly away, Mokey felt worthy of Teresa’s love. Unearthing The Truth Flying over the Arizona desert, the Trinity Angels arrived at the home of the last Trinity Warrior before them, Harvey, a hermit who reluctantly agreeing to train them, and explained the origin of the gems and the 99 to them, as well as how to alter their clothes. Gathering together, the girls changed their costumes into a configuration imagined by Teresa, who suggested that they call themselves the Trinity Angels in memory of their mother’s nickname for them, their little angels. Realizing that as long as she was a Trinity Angel she would not be able to practice law, Maria reluctantly accepted her calling, at least until the imps were captured. Meanwhile, the Flaming Queen sent her midwives (Big Mean Monkey Head, Prick, Rubberneck, and Serpent) with the Black Gem to awake their sleeping brethren, while Tony booked a flight to Arizona to search for the sisters. While the 99 freed their brother’s spirits, under Harvey’s guidance the sisters learned to control their powers. At week’s end, Gianna sensed the presence of the Black Gem in Las Vegas, so the sisters left for Sin City. Song of The Lounge Lizard Arriving in Las Vegas, the Trinity Angels stopped a rampaging fire. Flying away as the crowd cheered their name, the girls were unaware that a man working for Tony had seen them too. Elsewhere, the midwives found Paul Ziario and awoke the imp within him, the Lounge Lizard. Leaving to rescue his girlfriend Faith from Vandelay, a loan–shark who took her hostage to force him to pay the $50,000 dollars he owed him, Paul wrestled with the Lounge Lizard’s feral personality and his own as he fought his way through Vandelay’s men. After the Lounge Lizard saved Faith, the Trinity Angels busted through the wall and demanded that he give them the Black Gem. Standing in the angels’ way, Faith helped Paul escape. While the Trinity Angels explained to Faith that they were there to rescue Paul, Tony and a group of armed men entered the room. Viva Las Vegas! Somewhere in New York, Mokey arrived at the home of Doctor Aaron Lee, a once–respected geneticist. Back in Las Vegas, Earth Angel tried to convince Tony that she was Teresa to no avail, while Storm Angel, fed up with the standoff, destroyed his men’s weapons and then she and her sisters escaped, taking Faith with them. Leaving Faith with Harvey, the Angels followed the Black Gem to the Sahara, where the Lounge Lizard, who needed money to pay for his way to New York to join his brothers, unsuccessfully tried to rob the casino. As the Angels found the midwives amidst the crowd in the casino, a fight ensued. Thinking that he had the Black Gem, the Angels surrounded Prick and sucked him back into the Trinity Gem while the others escaped. Alas, what the Angeles thought was the gem turned out to be a shot glass. Under pressure from the Queen to gather the final seven imps needed for her base legion, the midwives boarded a plane to the island of Hawaii. Carnage of the Colossal King Crab! Arriving in Hawaii, the Trinity Angels donned two-piece bikinis to pass off inconspicuously while they searched for the midwives. After meeting Danny, Luc, and Baz, a trio of overzealous guys who claimed to be super heroes, Maria sensed that the gem was heading out to sea, so she and her sisters changed into their uniforms and left, leaving the three guys to wonder if they were heroes or villains. Out at sea looking for one of their brethren, the midwives came across Tintorrera, the Seas God and protector of the oceans on a fishing barge. Engaging Tintorrera in battle, the midwives found their brother and released him just as the Trinity Angels arrived and saved Tintorrera from Snake’s grasp. Smitten by Tintorrera, Gianna callously dismissed Maria’s instructions, when then King Crab, the latest imp, rose from the waters and attacked the barge. After Snake threw the Black Gem inside King Crab’s mouth, he and the midwives escaped, leaving Tintorrera and the Angels to deal with their colossal brother. Refusing to follow Maria’s orders, Gianna tried to save Tintorrera from King Crag, who swatted Maria and threw her into the water. Going after her, Tintorrera grabbed Maria in his arms and locked lips with hers to resuscitate her. Encased in an air bubble, Maria and Tintorrera locked lips in a passionate embrace. Meanwhile, while Dr. Lee showed Mokey his experimental machine in NYC, back at the Wayne Newton Maximum Security Facility in Las Vegas, where Lounge Lizard was being kept behind bars, Harvey learned that Paul was the 30th imp released from the gem, a fact that greatly unnerved him. Let’s Get Ready To Rumble! As Maria emerged from the ocean, Gianna decked her on the mouth for kissing Tintorrera. While Gianna accused Maria of being glad about what happened to their mother because she thought she was responsible for their father’s death, Teresa futility struggled to restrain King Crab. Tired of watching her sisters fight each other, Teresa flew away. As the battle with King Crag reached Hawaii, Danny, Luc, and Baz joined the fray as the Rumblin’ Guys, Outback, Loup Garou, and Mister Twister. Together, the Rumblin’ Guys sent King Crag away from the island, back into the ocean where the Trinity Angels could track it after finding Teresa. Eager to fight evil, the Rumblin’ Guys begged the Trinity Angels to let them join their fight against the 99. Elsewhere, Teresa met Clarissa, a young island girl who took her to meet Mr. Smith, a fisherman that turned out to be the Barbella sister’s supposedly dead father. Meanwhile in NYC, Dr. Lee strapped Mokey to a contraption and tortured him into revealing who he really was. Ultimately, however, the contraption seemingly exploded before the doctor released Mokey from it. Fearful Reunion! Breaking into the Wayne Newton Maximum Security Facility in Las Vegas, Tony released Lounge Lizard from so he could follow him to the Queen’s nest to kill the 99 and find the Angels. Back in Hawaii, Maria called Harvey, who told her to fly to New York and go inside Penn Station to find the 99. Back in New York, people all over the city fell victim to mad cow disease from tainted milk in their coffee that came from Mad Cow, one of the 99 imps. Meanwhile in Queens, Mokey emerged from the ruins of Dr. Lee’s lab as a creature that possessed powerful telepathic abilities that he used to escape from a group of men working for the Barrakus Group, an outfit that sabotaged Dr. Lee’s machine. Finding Teresa, Maria and Gianna were shocked to discover that their father was still alive. Enraged, Gianna sucker punched her dad and he fell to the ground. After expressing their anger at their dad faking his death, the girls left. Taking a plane to New York to conserve energy, the girls adverted a mid–air disaster after their plane crashed with another jet on its way into the airport as a result of an enraged air traffic controller. As the Angels arrived on Penn Station, they split up to look for the Queen and the 99. Entering a dark tunnel, Maria was blindsided by Mad–Cow, who drenched her with its crazy milk. Eve of Destruction While Maria futility attempted to escape with an electric strike dispersed by a lighting rod atop Penn Station, another one of the 99 captured Gianna. In a third tunnel, Teresa came across the Queen, who gagged her mouth to prevent her from speaking to what remained of her mother’s psyche. Taking Teresa with her, the Queen planned to corrupt her pure soul. Elsewhere, Mokey arrived at a bar and used his powers to steal a biker’s clothes, then after seeing the commotion on Penn Station on TV he went there to help Teresa. Bound to a strut, a powerless Teresa listened as the Queen mocked her and her sisters for lacking the purity and power to stop her and the remaining 99 from taking over the world. Somewhere in Pennsylvania, Tony stopped chasing Lounge Lizard after his boys told him that they found the girls in NYC. After finding Maria covered in milk and rats, Harvey left Faith to keep the rats off Maria while he went to look for Gianna, who at that moment one of the imps had dumped into a sewer pipe. Outside Penn Station, Ninjak and the Rumblin’ Guys teamed up against Blowhard, one of the 99. Summoning energy powerful enough to make the streets tremble, the Flaming Queen freed the rest of the 99 imps with devastating results to the world. While the 99 ran rampant throughout the world, the Trinity Angels laid helpless in varying situations; bound and gagged, Teresa was the Queen’s prisoner, Maria laid trapped in a tunnel, and Gianna washed ashore after falling out of the sewer pipe into the ocean. Destroy All Monsters! Waking up from her daze, Gianna took flight and went to find her sisters. Finding Maria in the tunnels, she used her power to free her from Mad–Cow’s milk and together they went to look for Teresa. Meanwhile, the Queen, unsatisfied with her lack of progress in corrupting Teresa’s soul, went to find some victims to kill in front of her. Outside Penn Station, Mokey found George Barbella, the girl’s father, and they teamed up to find the girls. Finding Teresa, Maria and Gianna freed her from the strut and then they all donned battle armors to go fight the Queen. Stopping the Queen from torching a crowd of bystanders, the girls engaged her in battle. Though Teresa tried to reach her mother as she had before in the church, she failed as the Queen’s corruption had, in a small way, touched her soul and made her more abrasive. Trapping Teresa and Gianna in an energy field, the Queen stood triumphant over Maria’s lifeless body, but then George called her name. Surprised, the Queen listened as George explained what happened to him and why he faked his death, but suddenly, however, Tony came out and shot George, killing him. Holding George in her arms, Maria confronted the Queen. Realizing that she was wrong for blaming her mother for her father leaving, Maria accepted that her mother had suffered as much as she and her sisters, an understanding that caused her to embody the power of the Trinity Gems into herself. Empowered by the gems, Maria survived the Queen’s direct attack and retaliated with the only thing the Queen had no defense against, her love for her mother, which resulted in a blinding explosion. As the dust settled, Maria and her mother stood next to each other restored back to normal. While the rest of the 99 escaped, Teresa confronted Tony. Realizing that he only intended to marry her to smoke her dad out, Teresa was enraged, but before she could hurt him, Mokey used his newfound powers to make Tony confess to the police that he had killed George. As Maria promised Faith that they would find Paul and release him from the imp, Teresa offered to become the Trinity Angel so that Maria could return to her career, while joining Tintorrera, Gianna left for a few days of fun in the sun in Bahamas atop King Crab. Finally, the Rumblin’ Guys pressured Harvey to become their mentor at Gianna’s suggestion. Category:Trinity Angels Category:Independent Properties